Please Remember
by Raingypsy
Summary: Oneshot. The last time Severus saw Lily. They both remember a happier time.


Hey. This is just a quick story I wrote late one night. I've always like Snape and Lily as a couple, but I also like James and Lily as a couple. I've tried to make them both seem nice in this story.

Enjoy!

He stared at the piece of parchment in his hand, rereading the untidy handwriting over and over again. There was no point in rereading it. He already knew it off by heart. By whilst he continued reading he seemed to forget the terrible predicament in which he was in.

_Severus,_

_We need to talk. Tonight. You know where to find me. Be there at midnight. I'll wait all night._

_Lily._

He'd received the note a little over three hours ago and he was still deciding whether or not to go. He knew he shouldn't. It would just reopen the wounds he had forcefully managed to close many years ago. Crumpling up the parchment, he glanced up at the clock. It read 12:05. Lily would be waiting. He could keep her waiting in the cold, he knew she would stay until the early hours of the morning. But he wasn't a cruel man, despite what people believed. To this day Lily had still been the only one who had been able to see the good in him.

Sighing, he rose and grabbed a nearby coat. He walked over to the fireplace and spoke the name of the park where they first met, the park that held so many memories. He was quickly consumed by the emerald flames.

'You came' a voice said softly. Severus turned to find Lily seated on a swing. The very same swing on which she was sitting when they first met, all those years ago.

'When have I ever let you down before?' he questioned, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Lily didn't reply. She simply stared at the ground. He knew she was remembering the time he had insulted her. It had essentially been the end of their friendship.

Severus took a seat on the nearby swing.

'Why did you tell me to come Lily?' he enquired, gently rocking back and forth.

She continued staring at the ground for a moment, before meeting his gaze.

'I'm getting married tomorrow' she eventually replied.

'I know. But that surely can't be the reason you asked me to come.' was his reply.

'No. I had something to give you. Something I'll hope you'll remember me by.'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Your getting married. It's not a death sentence. Though with Potter it would be hard to differentiate.'

She reached over and grasped his hand, turning it so his palm was upwards. In it, she placed a delicate gold chain. Hanging from the chain was a deep red ruby.

He chuckled when he saw it.

'You remember?' she smiled.

Severus had given the necklace to Lily in their fifth year. They had just learnt how to transfigure bottle caps into precious jewels.

'You must be sick of emeralds. Here's something a little different.' he had said. Lily had squealed with delight. It had rarely left her neck since then.

Severus had known Lily for over 10 years. They had started of as friends, beginning Hogwarts together, sharing secrets. Then they had shared their first kiss, one frosty afternoon. It had come by surprise, both being young and not fully understanding what it meant. But it had felt right and so they had continued to kiss and hold hands.

'Do you love him?' Severus suddenly asked.

'James? Yes. Of course I do. He is a good, kind man.'

'Do you love him more than you loved me?' was his next question.

Lily sighed in frustration.

'How can you compare the two Sev? Ours was a childhood infatuation.'

'There was nothing 'childish' when we made love.' he said bitterly causing Lily to blush.

There first love-making had been as expected. Painful in parts. Pleasurable in others. But Severus would never forget Lily that night. Her pale, soft skin. The curves of her body. The way she had murmured his name.

He was awoken from his memories by the sound of Lily sobbing.

'What happened to us Sev?' she asked, tears streaming down her face, 'Things used to be so good.'

'You know what happened.' Severus replied quietly.

It had started in his sixth year when Severus started to associate less with Lily and more with Avery and Mulciber. They had constantly put down anyone from Gryffindor and laughed at him when he told them Lily was his best friend.

'Why are you wasting your time with a dirty mud blood' Avery had taunted. 'There's enough Slytherin girls to go around.'

Their constant talk of 'eradicating mud bloods' and 'world domination' had tainted Severus's personality and Lily was the first to notice.

They had become more and more distant and Severus was too caught up with his newfound Slytherin friends and popularity, to notice. Then there had been their falling out. Frustrated that James Potter had got the better of him, especially in front of Lily, had caused Severus to strike out at her. He was angry at himself more than anything but Lily had bore the brunt of it. The hurt in her eyes was enough for Severus to regret it for the rest of his life.

His constant apologies had fallen on deaf ears. She wouldn't even look at him. Then he had seen her kiss James by the lake and he knew he had lost her forever.

'Did you get with James to make me jealous?' he asked hopefully.

'You broke my heart. James picked up the pieces and made it whole again.' she replied.

'Well I guess there's no reason for me to stay here any longer.' he spat angrily and pushed himself of the swing.

Lily quickly rose and swiftly grabbed his wrist.

'Don't leave just yet,' she pleaded.

Severus sighed and sat down. He had never been able to say no to her.

'I don't even know why I asked you here.' she said, frustrated with herself. 'We haven't spoken in ages, it's just, I'm confused. I can't stop thinking what things would have been like if we had never fallen out. Would it be _you_ I was marrying tomorrow?'

"You can't think about, what if. You'll go insane. I think we should just face facts. We weren't meant to be together.'

'Why aren't you fighting for me Sev!' she cried. 'I don't want to marry James knowing that we might still have a chance.'

'Look Lily!' Severus exasperated 'I love you. I love you possibly 100 times more than Potter ever will but I signed my soul away ages ago. I don't have a right to be happy anymore. There's no way you want to be involved with me and I wouldn't let you. Besides, I spent my final years at Hogwarts watching you and Potter. Even though I hate to admit it, I know he's better for you than I ever was, or could be.'

Again he rose from the swing and this time Lily didn't stop him. He turned on his heel and began to walk away from the swing set, away from her.

'Sev!' she called out 'You won't forget me will you?'

'Impossible' Severus muttered and with that he apparated.

That was the last time Severus saw Lily in the flesh. It wasn't, however, the last time her face appeared in his mind. He stayed true to his word though, and in his dying thoughts, he remembered.

_______________________________________________________________________

Like it? Or hate it?

Let me know!

I really hoped you enjoyed it though!

Xx

Raingypsy.


End file.
